


Morning After Conversations

by Bandgeek18



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandgeek18/pseuds/Bandgeek18
Summary: Dinah wakes up in Oliver Queen's home the morning after late night activities and meets his teenage ward. For her, this is a strange moment, but for Roy it's routine.





	Morning After Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a bunch, at least 10, one-shots that are finished and just sitting in my laptop taking up room. So I'm trying to get rid of them by posting them. 
> 
> This one is something I thought of since Ollie is a womanizer and I liked the idea of Roy entertaining his lady friends. I might do a similar one for Dick since Bruce's reputation isn't much better.

The mid-morning sunlight was hitting Dinah right in the eyes. She moaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over her head. ‘The silk is so soft,’ she thought sleepily. ‘Wait, silk?’ Adrenaline suddenly spiked through her body, causing her to sit straight up. 'I’m not in my bedroom,’ she observed, looking around the foreign space. She pulled soft, silk sheets up to cover her bare chest. ‘How did I…’ The night come back to her in flashes. The blonde hair. Those green eyes. That charming smile. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands with a pitiful moan. “Tell me I didn’t.” Another quick survey of her surroundings showed that her dress from the previous night was on the floor with her underwear. “I slept with Oliver Queen.” Shame crawled at her chest as she carefully slipped off the large bed. She picked up her dress and examined it. A large tear ripped down the side of it, effectively making it unwearable. She huffed. “Of course.” 

She wondered over to the closet, actually impressed with how clean the room was. Given how much of a mess Queen’s life was normally, the fact that he had a clean bedroom was a surprise. ‘He probably has a maid or something who cleans up after him.’ A quick look through the billionaire’s closet produced a t-shirt that was way too large but made a very nice dress. It stopped at her mid thighs, effectively covering all the necessary areas. She slipped on her underwear, which was thankfully in tact, and felt slightly better. It didn’t bring back her dignity, but not being naked was helping a little. Deciding to have a look around, she left the bedroom and wandered around. It was a little weird to be walking barefoot around a mansion, but the hall and stairs were all covered in a soft carpet that ran down the center; protecting her feet from hardwood. She walked down two flights of stairs, which left her in the foyer. Noise quietly drifted from somewhere else in the building. 

‘Maybe he didn’t leave me alone,’ she considered as she followed it. She passed through a side room and a dining room before finally finding the source of the noise. She walked into a large kitchen, stopping in her tracks when she saw who was there. A red-haired teenager was sitting at the island, methodically munching on cereal as he flipped the pages of a textbook. The source of the noise was a tv on the wall that was playing the news. The teen kept eating, apparently oblivious to the suddenly very uncomfortable woman who was standing in the doorway. Dinah pulled at the t-shirt more, very aware she was a half-dressed adult alone with a young teenager. She was just considering leaving when she felt someone watching her. She slowly lifted her head. The teen was watching her, green eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Don’t be shy,” he said evenly. “They’ve come down here wearing less.” 

Dinah walked a little closer, slightly wondering about who “they” were; although she had some ideas. “Hi….”

“Hi.” The boy slid the box over a foot. “Cereal?”

“Sure…”

“Bowls are up there,” he gestured to the cabinet with his spoon. “Silverware in the third drawer from the right. Milk in the fridge.”

“Thanks.” Dinah made herself a bowl while the boy went back to his own. Once she’d added milk and grabbed a spoon she leaned against the island. 

“You can sit.”

“I’m fine standing.”

“Your choice.” 

Dinah ate her cereal in silence for a few minutes while the boy ignored her. After a few minutes, she addressed him again. “Should I be concerned about how not concerned you are with a strange, half-dressed woman in your house?”

The teen snorted. “Not really. When you live with Oliver it’s more of an every other day experience.” He lifted his head and smirked at her. “At least you got dressed.” He went back to his book. “Plus I heard you and Oliver come home last night, so I was expecting you to come down here eventually.”

“You heard us?”

“Mhm.”

“You didn’t hear….everything, did you?”

“You mean did I hear you guys having sex? No, I put my playlist on in time.”

“Playlist?” Without missing a beat the boy unlocked an iPod and slid it across the granite countertop to her. Under ‘frequently played’ was playlist entitled ‘Sanity’. She frowned as she opened it. “Sanity?”

The boy nodded. “It preserves my sanity to not have to hear Ollie banging every woman in Star.”

“There’s a lot of rock on here.”

“It’s mostly metal.”

“You into that kind of stuff?”

“Not particularly, but it’s loud. That combined with noise canceling headphones ensures I never hear a thing. At least until I convince Ollie to move me to a bedroom further down the hall.” 

“Where’s your room now?” she asked, handing the iPod back. 

“Next to his. For “security purposes”.”

“Security purposes?”

“He’s ridiculously worried about someone snatching me in the middle of the night.”

“Is that a frequent problem?”

“He has billions of dollars, what do you think? Even though we have one of the best security systems money can buy and then some, he's still paranoid.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Guess it would be bad press if his ward went missing.”

‘Ward?’ Dinah added to herself as she suddenly remembered. “You’re Oliver Queen’s ward, Roy Harper.”

“You can call me Roy. Or don’t, I don’t care.” 

“I’m sorry, I forgot that you lived here.”

“Don’t feel bad, so does Ollie sometimes. I’ve been here for 2 years and just last week he looked surprised when I walked into a room.”

Dinah smiled. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“It’s not bad, it’s just Ollie.”

She took another bite, wondering what to discuss with the teen. Although he seemed just as happy to sit in silence. “I’ve read about you.”

“Oh, I’m sure you have.”

“What’s with the tone?”

“You mean the “everyone in Star apparently knows my life story” tone? You’re not the first person to think you know me from what you read.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me, what do I know about you?”

Roy looked at her. “I know you were probably surprised you were the one warming Oliver’s bed last night instead of me.” 

“That’s not what I was thinking at all.“

“You don’t have to lie. I know what people say about my relationship with him. I’m not stupid.”

“I swear, that’s not what I was thinking.” 

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s really not. I was just thinking about how different you are from what I thought you’d be like.”

“What did you think I’d be like?”

“Spoiled.”

Roy considered it. “Fair enough.” He took another bite and flipped a page in his book. “For the record, if you were thinking it, you have more tact than some.”

“Oh?”

“Was it…three weeks ago? Some blonde bimbo asked me if it was nice having “the night off”.”

Dinah’s mouth fell open. “She didn’t!”

“Oh, she did. Those rich girls he brings home are real pieces of work.”

“Wow.” Roy went back to his breakfast. “What’re you studying?”

“Psychology.” 

“Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“Vacation. Ollie and I were actually supposed to be in the Bahamas this week, but something came up at the company so I was stuck here all week.”

“That’s…unfortunate.”

“It happens. This is work I was supposed to do all week, but I decided to start to today.” 

“A dedicated student I see.”

“Ollie only requires a C average from me.”

“Only a C?”

“Honestly I’m surprised it's that high.” 

Dinah smiled. “I’m a licensed therapist you know.”

“Really? You want to do my work for me?”

“No.” Roy shrugged. “Do you always chat up Oliver’s hook-ups?”

“Depends on how annoying they are. If they’re too pretentious I won’t even offer them breakfast.” 

“That’s kind of rude, don’t you think?”

“They’re his friends, not mine.”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “I don’t think I’d say Oliver and I are friends. I’ve just become another one of his infamous one-night stands.”

“Not necessarily. If you were any good he might invite you over for a second time.”

“You’re very…”

“Honest?”

“Blunt.”

“I’m 15. It comes with the territory.”

“Touchè.” Dinah took another bite. “Do you like living with Oliver?”

“It’s ok. Ollie is…well, he’s Oliver Queen. Enough said, right?”

“I’m sure what the tabloids say isn’t that accurate.”

“You’d be surprised. Minus him being a pedophile. That’s totally not true.”

“Good to know.” Roy reached for the cereal box again, drawing Dinah’s attention to a bruise on his forearm. “Where’d you get that?”

“Got in a fight at school.” Roy poured more cereal into his bowl.

“What about the one under your ear? At the hinge of your jaw. Did you get that in a fight too?”

“Yup.”

“Really?”

Roy sighed and practically slammed the cereal box down. “Let me clarify this for you. Oliver didn’t hit me. Oliver has never hit me. I’m not trying to cover up for him. I get into a lot of fights because the other kids at my school are dick-heads. That’s it.”

“You seem to have your story straight.”

“I have to repeat it for the guidance counselors at school often enough.”

“Shouldn’t they know if it was from fights?”

“You’d think.”

“I believe you.”

“Good.”

Dinah finished her cereal just as Roy started in on his second one. “You eat a lot.”

“Hey, I don’t judge you.”

“I’m not judging.”

“Ollie says I eat him out of house and home, but then I point out his home is worth 15 billion dollars. That usually shuts him up.”

Dinah laughed. “I should hope so.” 

Roy smiled at her, catching her off guard. “For what it’s worth, you’re a lot smarter than most of the women he brings home.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, most of them have the combined IQ of a raisin.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Which begs the question: what the hell are you doing sleeping with Ollie?”

“Not one of my brightest moments, I admit.”

“You could do worse.”

“Think so?”

“Sure. You could’ve slept with Bruce Wayne.”

“You think Oliver is better than Bruce Wayne?”

“Ollie certainly thinks he is.”

“What do you think?”

Roy smirked. “I think they’re more similar than most people realize.”

“How so? They’re both rich?”

“Let’s just say they have really similar interests.”

“How so?”

“Similar hobbies.”

“Ok.” Roy flipped another page in his book. “Are you retaining any of that?”

“I’ll find out on Monday.” Dinah smiled. She suddenly remembered she how dire her situation was and groaned. “What?”

“I have no clothes. My dress from last night is ripped.”

“Just take a pair of Ollie’s sweats. He won’t notice.”

“You sure?”

“Go ahead.”

“Thanks. You alone all day?”

“Fortunately. Ollie won't be home till 5:30 or 6:00.”

“Oh."

Roy finished his cereal and deposited his bowl in the sink. “Well, I’m going into the den to watch tv.” He turned off the tv on the wall. “You can join me if you want. Or don’t. I don’t care.”

“You don’t mind if I join you?”

Roy shrugged and slammed his book shut. “Why not?” 

Dinah smiled. “I think I will.”

“Cool, let’s go.”

Dinah followed him out of the kitchen. ‘Probably one of the better mornings after I’ve had.'


End file.
